Because I Like You
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Yamamoto, after failing his bet to prank Gokudera, is forced to suffer the penalty by the decision of the baseball club. Meanwhile, up in the rooftop, he reminisces about the times he'd been asked out. How do they say it? Practising the phrases out loud is a mistake, because who sleeps at the rooftop basking in the clouds? Yamamoto gets beaten for saying "I like you,"


"C'mon guys. You're kidding, right?"

The team members just stood with goofy grins on their faces. Yamamoto half smiled and half scoffed.

"That's just cruel to the person I'm going to do it to," he tried to reason.

"Yah~" one of them intimately put their arms around his shoulder, "don't worry about it! Any girl in this school is drooling over you! Any one of them will be glad to get asked out by you!"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think-"

"C'mon, Takeshi!" they pleaded.

"It'll be fine! Don't be a wimp just because Gokudera figured out the prank before we even did it!"

They'd recently made a bet that they could pull a prank on the science club, more directly on Gokudera who was the punk that almost blew up the shed in the P.E. Field. Half the team went against it saying that he would figure out their little scheme before they could even do it, and the other half argued just to do it anyways.

"_We could do it," he had spoken up with a confident smirk. _

"_You're crazy, Yamamoto. There's no way we could prank that guy,"_

"_How do you know?!" the vice captain interrupted. "We can't know unless we try!"_

"_That's right!" Yamamoto agreed. _

"_Haah~" the other team members sighed. "Why is our captain like that?" _

"_Oi!" he_ _laughed. "Be confident in me!" _

_He grabbed his team mate who seemed the most skeptical and tousled their hair. _

"_Aaaa! Aright! Fine then!" The guy__ weaseled__ out of his grip. "We'll do it!"_

_The guy pouted still quietly __disagreeing._

"_But it's Gokudera we're talking about. That guy's scary!"_

"_I'll take full responsibility," he kept trying to reassure them. _

"_Then make a bet with us," another team mate suddenly spoke up. _

_Yamamoto looked at them, almost laughing at how they seemed so __reluctant__ when they pulled countless pranks on others before. _

"_Alright. What do you guys want?"_

_The guys looked at each other with a mutual idea in mind._

"_If he catches us before we prank him, then you have to ask a girl out! And of our choosing!"_

"_Ask a girl out?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I don't know," he scratched his head. _

"_That's fine!" the vice captain enthusiastically shouted. "Because we won't lose!"_

"_Wait, what?" Yamamoto looked around confused at the group suddenly cheering. _

"_Our captain's finally going to get a girlfriend!"_

He should've stopped them there.

"A bet's a bet," he shrugged.

"Al~right!" his team mate cheered to him finally giving in.

"Wait at the roof top and we'll send the girl up there! You _have _ask her out!"

He nodded, actually giving up. The guys ran inside laughing as he watched them go.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto," the vice captain apologized.

"It's fine," he leaned back on the bench. "I was really thinking we'd get him with the hot sauce,"

The vice captain bit his wavering lip.

"I'll make sure they'll choose a really cute girl!" he shouted before running off with the others to the building.

…...

"Kyoko!" the door slid open as the whole baseball team appeared behind the door.

"Huh?" her eyes grew big as she looked up from her book.

"What the hell are you idiots doing here?!" Gokudera yelled dropping the flasks. "I thought I told you baseball freaks to never come into the science club ever again!"

"H-hold on, Gokudera!" the whole club scurried behind the vice captain.

The silver haired hot-head rolled up his sleeves.

"Go on, vice captain!" they quietly pushed him inside the classroom.

"Damn it, guys!" he whispered behind him. He quickly looked up as he stumbled inside, afraid that he'd get hit. "We just need to talk to Kyoko!"

"What for?" she asked.

"Our captain wants to talk to you!"

"Yamamoto?" she recalled his face.

"Yeah! He's up there waiting at the roof top for you,"

She tilted her head surprised. The only reason any one wanted to talk to someone at the roof top was for one thing, and one thing only: to ask some one out. A deep red flushed her face, and Gokudera noticed.

"Idiots! She's already with Tsuna!" he went up and grabbed the vice captain's shirt.

"Sawada?!" the baseball team called out in surprise. "Are you sure? Kyoko-"

"Get the hell out!" Gokudera barked.

…...

_They're sure taking long. _Yamamoto clutched the fence, letting his fingers slip through the holes and wrapping around the thin metal. _Ah, _he gave a quiet sigh. What was he going to say to the girl? He'd actually never asked a girl out before. Sure, he had girlfriends before in the past, but it was always they who asked _him _out. He looked up at the sky thinking hard. What did they say when they asked him out?

"Hey, I was thinking if you'd want to go out after school to grab a bite to eat," he repeated the familiar words.

That's how it had started. He kept thinking farther. He needed something stronger.

"You seemed really cool! Want to hang out with me and some of my friends Saturday? There's a new movie coming out!"

He banged his head against the fence. Idiot! How could he say "you seemed really cool?!" What if he never even met her before?! He thought back to other girls and other events. There was one time in Valentine's Day,

"_Here," she handed the the box of chocolates to him. "I really wanted to give this to you. You just seemed really nice, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. You know, just you and me."_

Maybe he could say it like that, straightforward. Maybe he could say,

'You're really pretty. Please go out with me.'

No. That seemed odd. Then maybe,

'I've been watching you for a while, and I-'

Watching you a while?! What was he?! A stalker?! He grumbled and kept on mumbling.

…...

Hibari's eyes slowly opened. Who was that? Making noises while he was sleeping? The light finally reached his eyes as he grabbed his tonfa. The noise just wouldn't shut up. Guess he'd just _make _it shut up. He got up from his slumber behind the small building that housed the entrance to the rooftop and stepped out. His eyes thinned as he saw a male student grumbling in the corner.

"Mhnmn mnhnhn,"

He got even angrier that he couldn't understand it.

"Mhmnmn hmnhmn!" he grumbled even louder.

Hibari gripped his tonfa. Herbivores shouldn't even be allowed to loiter up here! His legs leaped from the ground and aimed at the guy's head as the student suddenly turned around.

"I like you!"

His eyes widened in shock. BAM! His tonfa hit the guy clear in the face as he fell to the side.

…...

What the heck was that?! Yamamoto quickly sat up holing his bruised cheek. He stared in confusion as he saw a male student with weapons standing before him.

A guy?! He thought it was the girl his friends were supposed to send up! When he heard movement behind him, he thought it was her so he just freaked out and blurted the first thing that came to his mind! No wonder he hit him in the face! The boy's grey eyes narrowed and glared at him.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he rubbed his face and stood up, "I thought you were someone else,"

He started to laugh and lost the courage he was trying to build up just moments ago.

"Well, I guess I better go then," he decided. Since someone was already here, he couldn't ask the girl out.

Oh, well. The guys should try better next time. Plus, unch was almost over any ways.

"I'm really sorry," he turned to the other guy on the roof top before heading out. "Why would I say that to you? Hahaha. I like you? I don't really like you,"

A vein popped on the other boy's head.

"No!" Yamamoto finally noticed what he was saying. "Not that I don't like you! I just don't like you!"

The boy suddenly came at him with his tonfas again.

"Woah!" he dodged to the side. He gave an uneasy smile. "I think I should just go,"

"No," the boy menaced. "I'm going to bite you to death,"

…...

Yamamoto tossed his duffel bag in the locker room floor as he got up to the P.E. field. He glanced in the mirror and saw his bruised face and swollen forearm. They were covered in bruises from trying to protect himself from the deathly blows from the metal tonfas that incessantly swung at him. Man, that guy was really pissed.

He tried to recall the boy's face, his grey eyes that had him captivated. Cold. Pure of emotion, though it was anger. Not like he couldn't look away when he wanted to kill him so badly anyways! A smile ran over his face. That guy's face actually wasn't that bad when it was angry, he realized. He twisted his arms trying to get the feel in his arm back. Guess he sort of deserved it for saying some stupid things. Noisy voices started to echo in the room as locker door opened.

"Agh~" he could hear the familiar voice of his friends complaining.

They all walked in battered and just as badly bruised as him.

"What happened?" he looked at them.

"Gokudera," one of them whined.

"Sorry, but he wouldn't let us talk to Kyoko,"

"Kyoko? That's the girl you guys were going to make me ask out?" he smiled figuring out their plan.

"Baka! You just told him!" one of the guys hit the guy who just spoke.

"Oowww!"

Yamamoto laughed. One of the guys turned to him and saw his bruises as well.

"What happened to you?"

"Hm? Oh," he looked at himself, "I just met this guy up on the roof top and I said a few things,"

The guys looked at each other in sudden realization.

"Wait, did he have black hair and grey eyes?"

"Yeah,"

"And does he carry around this metal thing?" one of the guys motioned his hands stupidly.

"Yeah! Do you guys know him?"

There was a pause and the guys quickly bowed low.

"We're so sorry!" the guys apologized again. "We shouldn't have made you wait up there! Tch,"

"Why?" he gave a small laugh, "The guy wasn't that bad,"

"That's Hibari Kyoya! The head of the Disciplinary Committee! He's one violent guy!"

"Rumor says, he sent a kid to the hospital just because he came late to class,"

"I also heard he's the son of a yakuza member,"

"Psh. If anything, he'd become the head of the yakuza!"

The guys began to argue.

"That's nonsense, guys!" he tried to bring them back. "Let's just forget him," he opened his locker and started to change. "It's time for practice anyway. You guys better get into practice mode!"

The guys stopped quarreling and turned.

"Hai!" they replied obediently.

…...

"_I like you!" _

What type of confession was that?! Then he goes off saying, "I don't like you." He said it three times!

The student's blushing face still lingered in his mind. If he was trying to confess to a girl, he definitely wasn't going to get her like that. It was weak. Abrupt. Soft. If he ever saw that guy again, he was going to beat his face to a pulp again just for showing his face.

"Kyo-chan," Kusakabe walked in to his office. "The members have reported a a group breaking in the school grounds for the past week. It seems they've been coming to the building that leads to the school basement,"

A frown plastered on his face.

"Why haven't you taken care of it?" his cold voice cut the atmosphere of the room.

"We waited for them last night, but the group that was sent were all found knocked out the this morning. They've been sent to the hospital,"

There was a moment of silence as Hibari thought of what to make of the situation.

"Don't bring the car today after school," his eyes glittered with blood lust, "and move Ono's group to the front gate,"

…...

"Hmn," Yamamoto felt something hard on his back.

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to move to a comfortable spot. Why was his bed so uncomfortable? He flipped to the side and fell over.

"Ah!" he snapped open his eyes. He rolled his tongue and spit out some dirt.

He shook head and looked around. An empty field surrounded him with not a single person left there with him. Did he fall asleep in the field?! He dusted himself up and brushed off the dirt off his dirtied uniform.

He only sat down on the bench just for a little while. He didn't think he'd knock out just like that!He gathered himself and looked up at the sky; it was already pitch black. The moon held a weak glow as it barely showed half of itself. The crickets sang as he stood a while staring until he finally looked away. At least the stars were shining bright. He smiled to his carelessness. If he wasn't so, then he would rarely see the night sky like this! It was beautiful! He stretched out and gathered his duffel bag and carried his helmet on the other arm. He was probably going to get home late again. His thoughts went in a tangent as he thought of his history homework. He still hadn't turned in last week's assignment; he grumbled lazily. Ms. Chihiro was probably going to yell at him again, he thought as he made a face.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Yamamoto stopped walking as he heard voices pleading in the air.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

More screams rang. Was some one in trouble?! He instinctively ran towards the voices.

"Agh!" a body flied towards him and he jumped back letting it hit the the floor.

What was that?! His head jerked up as he heard a man running towards him with a knife.

"Move!" he frantically yelled, scared out of his mind.

He came at him, thrusting the blade; Yamamoto side stepped and smacked him with his helmet. What was going on?! The man stumbled to the floor bleeding and knocked out. Yamamoto turned to the direction where the man had came from and continued ahead. Theses guys were running from someone. But who?!

…...

Hibari held his arms high, barring his tonfas. _This man again, _he glared at the person standing right in front of him. His smirk annoyed the hell out of him.

"Ku fu fu. I was wondering when you'd come out,"

"I don't permit loitering in school,"

He glared at him and rushed ahead. Mukuro smiled as he blocked his every attack. Inching forward, Hibari faked a hit to the left and came at him to right, excited at finding an opening and crushing the guy's ribs.

"Gack!" a grunt of pain jumped from Mukuro's throat as he pushed Hibari away and jumped back.

The head of the Disciplinary Committee gave his own smirk; Mukuro was such a good opponent, he wanted to bite him to death so badly!

"Hibari!"

His attention was snatched away as a voice called out his name.

…...

Yamamoto was panting heavily as he finally reached where all the action was happening. He tried looking around to make sense of what was happening as he saw Hibari and another person with dark blue hair and a green uniform duking it out. Bodies of unfamiliar students scattered around the floor, bloody and broken.

"What's going on?"

"Get away from here, herbivore," he shot at him.

Yamamoto couldn't move his feet. There was no way he was going to leave him there!

"Quick! We have to get out of here!" he ran towards Hibari.

The boy swiped his tonfas at him.

"I'll take care of you later," only menace came out of his response.

"Ku fu fu fu. What is this, Kyoya?" the student in the green uniform mocked. "A friend of yours?"

Hibari frowned. "Move," he blew Yamamoto off.

He pushed him back and resumed to fighting again. The two opponents charged at each other as Yamamoto watched. His eyes darted to Hibari's leg, bloodied. The dark haired committee member fell back on his bad leg and stumbled.

"Tired?" the blue haired guy laughed as he saw the same thing.

Hibari only got angrier and charged at him again. Yamamoto didn't know what was going on, but he had to get Hibari out of there! He was in bad shape. He was bout to step forward when a hand grabbed him.

"Where are you going, byon~?"

He turned to a blond haired kid with pins in his hair; a rebellious tongue sticked out at him.

"Hn!" he jumped back. The guy had a green uniform as well.

"Looks like he wasn't alone," the boy looked at him. "But that doesn't matter,"

There was a sudden flash and the blond was on him.

"Get off!" he yelled kicking him back.

He fumbled around reaching for his bag and took out his bat. The boy rolled on the ground and jumped back up, his posture in an animal like crouch.

"Like that'll help," the blond sneered.

The boy jumped up high and came at him again. This time, Yamamoto fended himself with a weapon, his favorite thing to have in his hand.

Still, he was in high alert. It was as if the boy had claws! His hands kept scratching deep on to his skin when he couldn't block him. This guy was just like a wild animal! He came at him at all sides and skinned him on his thigh, barely getting him. Yamamoto turned around and swung his bat, hitting right in the gut. Crrkk! He heard bones cracking.

"Aaagghhh!" the blond fell on the floor.

He rolled to his side grunting; he tried to stand but ended up spitting out blood and falling to his side again. Yamamoto looked at him, disturbed he actually had to do that, but still not saying sorry. Not to a guy who was just attacking him! Sure that the guy couldn't stand up, he went ahead and looked for Hibari again. He had to make sure he was alright!

…...

The fight dragged on. His leg was failing him as he forced himself to stand, ignoring the pain. The sound of his labored breath angered him as he still kept his tonfas high.

"You don't look so good, Kyoya," Mukuro taunted.

Hibari's vision blurred but he still saw Mukuro's bloodied face. Hmph. He could still bash his face in. Confidence ran in his veins. He leaned forward about to lunge when his vision disappeared. His eyes widened in alert.

"Hmnf!" a breath forced it's way out of him as he felt a sharp pain stabbing his side.

Wind passed his hair as he crashed into something hard. Pieces of something sharp stuck to his bloodied, sticky face.

"Stop!"

He kept forcing his eyes to open as he heard the familiar voice. That guy... Didn't he tell him to leave?! He saw the tall, dark haired student standing in front of him. His broad back facing him in a protective stance.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my way?" he glared as his vision came back. He started to stand, his hand against the wall for support.

"Ku fu fu fu," he heard Mukuro laugh, "Who is this brat? I never thought I'd see you let someone protect you,"

"Who said?" he replied angrily.

The boy continued to stand in front him, his knuckles pale from tightly clutching on a baseball bat. What was it going to do against Mukuro's trident?

"Move," he tried to push the guy but he didn't budge.

"Ku fu fu fu fu," Mukuro was getting a kick out of this.

Hibari swung his tonfa at the boy's side, but he only took the pain like a statue. He stared at him surprised as the boy maintained a furrowed look on his face.

"I like you, Hibari,"

He stood there frozen. What was this guy doing? Did he not hit him hard enough?

"Just stay put, and I'll get you out of this,"

There it was again. The feeling he had back at the roof top. It was boiling deep from his stomach.

"Because I like you," he turned to him and smiled.


End file.
